Angel de Amor
by Nymphadora Tonks
Summary: El pasado de Rosalie es tan horrible que Emmett no soporta ver sufrir a su angel de ese modo.. él seria capaz de cualquier cosa para que su angel no sufriera.. como nació su amor después de escuchar esa tragica historia..¿?


**Disclaimer:**

-La canción es _"Ángel de Amor"_ de _Maná_, mi banda Mexicana favorita de favoritas..!!

-Y por supuesto, los personajes son de _Stephenie Meyer_..!!

Bien.. mi tercera pareja.. este es Emmett/Rosalie.. amo a Emmett.. Rosalie.. no me cae.. es todo lo que diré.. pero bueno, son pareja y tengo que soportarlo.. ya tengo la de Jacob/Nessie.. ese sera el siguiente..!! mientras tanto.. disfruten..!!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Ángel de Amor..!!**

Emmett POV

Apenas llevaba unos meses con los Cullen, 5 para ser exactos, no me controlaba muy bien que digamos, pero ya no me ponía tan loco como antes, en gran parte porque ahora Rosalie y yo estábamos más unidos, todo desde esa noche en la que nos habíamos quedado solos en casa, Carlisle tenia turno nocturno en el hospital y Esme y Edward habían ido a cazar, Rosalie y yo nos encontrábamos en el comedor, me dedique a contarle historias sobre las tonterías que había hecho en mi vida humana, ella reía cada que le contaba algo que yo y mis hermanos habíamos hecho.

-Y tu que, Rose?- pregunte cuando ella dejaba de reír por la experiencia de mi primera cerveza, ella me miro interrogándome- bueno, tu sabes prácticamente toda mi vida, y yo casi nada de la tuya, ya siento que solo me estas investigando, eres del FBI o algo? Juro que los chocolates que tome de la tienda del señor Banner eran regalados!

Ella rió otra vez, me sentía tan bien cuando ella reía, era como si… como si su risa me provocara la mayor alegría que jamás pude sentir como humano, me quede mirándola embobado, era tan hermosa, era todo un ángel, aunque ella no lo creyera, era MI ángel.

No dije nada esperando que ella hablara, era verdad, casi no sabia nada de su vida humana, Rosalie me miro durante unos segundos y después pareció sorprendida, de verdad no creía que hablaba en serio con lo de que me contara de su vida, le sonreí alzando las cejas para darle ánimos, las pocas cosas que sabia de ella se las había sacado con mucho esfuerzo, pero ya me sentía con la confianza como para que ella me dijera todo lo que había sucedido, porque por lo que me contaba Edward, Carlisle solo transformaba si la persona no tenia otra opción, al borde de la muerte.

-Bueno, yo… lo que me paso… yo estaba…- Rosalie parecía no saber por donde empezar, seria mejor si yo preguntaba, supongo.

-Tu también estabas muriendo como Edward, Esme y yo?- ellos dos ya me habían contado su historias, y la de Carlisle aun no la sabia completa, me quede cuando cruzaba a nado el canal de la mancha, mire a Rosalie esperando la respuesta, su mirada se había ensombrecido y miraba la mesa directamente, recordaba algo no muy lindo que digamos, no era tan fácil para ella, supongo- Rose? Lo lamento, no quería…

-No, esta bien- me interrumpió, la mire algo preocupado, no debí haber sacado ese tema, perfecto Emmett, al fin un día solos en casa y ella esta feliz y tenias que salir con alguna estupidez- me alegro que saques el tema, yo… de verdad quiero contarte todo Emmett, es solo… es tan… difícil…

-Rosalie, no tienes por que hacerlo…

-Pero quiero, en verdad- me interrumpió de nuevo, asentí y me quede mirándola, esperando que tomara fuerzas para hablar- antes de contarte todo, quiero que me prometas que escucharas hasta la ultima palabra antes de comentar o hacer algo, si?

-Esta bien, no me moveré de esta silla ni abriré la boca en lo que tú cuentas, solo escucho- prometí alzando mi mano derecha a modo de juramento, ella asintió y se quedo callada otro par de segundos, después suspiro y comenzó su relato, me lo contó todo, como siempre había sido la mas hermosa de las chicas, como sus padres siempre la mimaban, su sueño de tener una enorme mansión y un montón de niños corriendo a su alrededor, su compromiso con Royce King, todas sus esperanzas de vivir su vida como siempre había querido, y después comenzó la parte horrible, como al salir de la casa de su amiga Vera, caminaba sola por las oscuras calles de Rochester y su encuentro con el mal nacido de Royce y los imbéciles que llamaba amigos…

_Quién te cortó las alas mi ángel?  
quién te arrancó los sueños hoy?  
quién te arrodilló para humillarte?  
y quién enjauló tu alma, amor?_

Rosalie se abrazo a si misma ante la memoria, me apresure a sentarme a su lado y abrazarla para intentar tranquilizarla, ella se aferro a mi camisa y comenzó a sollozar, si tan solo yo no hubiera abierto mi enorme bocota… pero esto tenia un lado bueno, Rosalie ya confiaba en mi lo suficiente como para abrirse a ese nivel, le acaricie el cabello para calmarla.

-Perdóname, Rose, no debí haber sacado ese tema, lo lamento mucho- dije, ella negó con la cabeza aun escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho.

-Ya te... dije que yo quería… contarte… y quiero contarte todo- entonces eso no era todo? oh no, no podía seguir escuchando todo eso que le había pasado a mi pobre ángel, la habían tratado horrible, la habían insultado, ella se separo un poco de mi y me miro a los ojos, se veían tristes, pero tenían una pequeña luz de esperanza en ellos, se quedo mirándome y después me abrazo fuertemente, entonces entendí, esa esperanza que sentía, era yo, ayudándola a superar ese horrible recuerdo, la apreté mas contra mi y bese su cabeza, la ayudaría, definitivamente, la haría olvidar todo eso, no dejaría que jamás volviera a estar así como esta ahora, yo la ayudaría en lo que fuera para que ella estuviera mejor.

_Déjame curarte vida  
déjame darte todo mi amor  
Ángel, ángel, ángel de amor  
no te abandones, no te derrumbes amor_

-Déjame terminar, Emmett, por favor- se separo un poco, pero no me miro, miraba directamente la mesa de nuevo, yo suspire, le había prometido escucharla hasta que terminara, tendría que soportarlo, ella siguió su relato, como la habían mal tratado, cerré los ojos en varias ocasiones para evitar que ella notara como la furia crecía dentro de mi, se detuvo durante unos segundos cuando llego a la parte en la que los tipos la habían dejado abandonada, en medio de la nevada y muriendo- fue entonces que Carlisle me encontró, me trajo a casa y me transformo, a Edward no le pareció muy correcto que digamos, el pensaba que… Emmett? Estas escuchando?

Si escuchaba, pero no podía moverme, ni hablar, ni abrirlos ojos, si lo hacia iba a salir disparado a Rochester en busca de la bola de imbéciles que le habían hecho daño a mi Rosalie y acabaría con ellos uno por uno, lentamente, lo disfrutaría, los haría pagar por lo que habían hecho.

-Emmett, que tienes?- Rosalie me movió el brazo para llamar mi atención, y perdí la concentración, me puse de pie inmediatamente y me dirigí a la puerta, arrancaría unas cabezas- Emmett, que haces, a donde vas?! No puedes salir de casa sin Carlisle o Edward!

-Voy a Rochester, para lo que voy a hacer no necesito que me detengan- murmure, llegue a la puerta, pero al intentar abrirla agarre la manija demasiado fuerte, se hizo polvo, empuje la puerta y cayo hacia afuera, no me detendría una estúpida puerta, tenia algo muy importante que hacer.

-Emmett, detente en este mismo instante!- la escuchaba detrás mío, pero no me detendría, vengaría a Rose, vengaría a mi precioso ángel, me siguió hasta que llegue a los primeros árboles que estaban en el patio trasero, me gritaba que me detuviera, pero no la escucharía, entonces escuche que se detuvo- Emmett! No vayas a Rochester, Royce y sus amigos están muertos!

Me paralice en donde estaba y me gire lentamente, Rosalie estaba unos cinco metros detrás de mi, se miraba consternada, mas bien, me miraba preocupada, me acerque lentamente hacia ella y me detuve a un par de metros esperando que me explicara como habían muerto, no creo que en dos años los cinco hubiesen muerto de la nada.

-Están muertos, yo los mate- susurro muy bajo, abrí los ojos como platos, no podía imaginarme a mi ángel cometiendo un asesinato, si yo sabia que nunca había probado la sangre humana, yo pensaba que era santa igual que Carlisle, pero al parecer, mi pequeño ángel tenia una mancha negra en su expediente, entonces me di cuenta, me miraba preocupada porque esperaba que yo la tachara de vil asesina- los asesine a todos.

Ella bajo la mirada, avergonzada, yo sonreí y me acerque, tome su barbilla con mi mano y la hice mirarme.

-Esa es mi chica- murmure y la abrace, ella me miraba sorprendida, pero después de unos segundos se relajo y pude sentir como soltaba una risita silenciosa, le bese el cabello y la apreté mas contra mi.

_Quién ató tus manos, ató el deseo  
quién mató tu risa, mató tu dios  
quién sangró tus labios y tu credo  
por qué lo permitiste ángel de amor?_

Rosalie me abrazo fuertemente también, estaba feliz de que yo no la hubiera juzgado mal por haber asesinado a esos tipos, los imbéciles se lo merecían, soltó otra risita antes de apartarse un poco para poder mirarme.

-Tenía tanto miedo de lo que llegaras a pensar de mí y más por que de verdad me siento feliz de haber hecho lo que hice- me dijo con una sonrisita traviesa, solté una carcajada, claro que estaba feliz, se vengó, era lo mejor que pudo haber hecho, aunque me sentía un poco decepcionado por no haber podido partirles el cuello yo mismo, la mire a los ojos, ambos sonreíamos ampliamente, ella feliz de haberse confesado conmigo y que yo no la hubiera juzgado, y yo sonreía… por el simple hecho de verla sonreír, era la sonrisa mas bella que jamás había visto, y me llenaba de alegría.

Ni siquiera pensé en lo que hice luego, tome delicadamente el rostro de Rosalie entre mis manos y me acerque hasta que uní sus labios con los míos, no hubo ninguna resistencia, ella hecho sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello inmediatamente y yo baje mis manos hasta su cintura, no supe cuanto tiempo nos besamos, pero cuando nos separamos las sombras de los árboles estaban mas largas, el sol había comenzado a salir, me encantaba mirarla a la luz del sol, se veía aun mas celestial, todo un ángel, la abrace mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Te juro, Rosalie, que nunca jamás volverás a sentirte así, te lo prometo, no te dejare entristecer, ni derrumbarte de nuevo, no soportaría mirarte así- vaya, que fácil me salían todas esas cursilerías, pero era lo que en verdad sentía, ella me miraba con los ojos vidriosos, estaba seguro que de haber podido estuviera llorando- Rosalie, te amo, quieres casarte conmigo?

Ella me miro con los ojos como platos, su boca también se había abierto de par en par, que acababa de preguntar? Bien, creo que pensé en voz alta, que idiota! Ahora la asustaría y ella se…

-Si- murmuro, la mire rápidamente, lo decía en serio? Su miraba me lo confirmaba, sonreía esperanzada y tenia los ojos aun mas vidriosos, le sonreí ampliamente antes de que ella se me echara encima y me besara nuevamente- si, si, si, si!!

Rosalie exclamaba un "Si" con cada beso que me daba, y yo no podía hacer más que sonreír y dejarme querer, quien iba a decir que mi ángel me amaba al igual que yo la amaba a ella, era simplemente perfecto, y lo que lo hacia mas perfecto, era podríamos estar toda la eternidad juntos y nada ni nadie nos separaría.

_Déjame curarte vida  
déjame darte todo mi amor  
Ángel, ángel, ángel de amor  
no te abandones, no te derrumbes amor  
Ángel, ángel, ángel te doy mi amor  
abre tus alas, deja tus sueños volar  
_

Seis meses después, Rosalie y yo estábamos casados, vaya fiesta! Bastante ostentosa para tan pocos invitados, pero bueno, así era mi Rosalie, ostentosa, y así la amaba, a la boda solo habían asistido Carlisle, Esme, Edward y unos amigos de Carlisle que habían venido desde Alaska, eran muy buenas personas, vegetarianos también, y ahora, Rosalie y yo estábamos de Luna de Miel, en una pedida isla en medio del atlántico llamada Isla Esme, Esme tenia su propia isla! Vaya que Carlisle es muy dadivoso, y Esme nos había prestado el lugar para que pasáramos todo el tiempo que quisiéramos, y después de la primera noche, yo no quería irme de ahí nunca!

-Esto es hermoso- murmuro Rosalie, era nuestro cuarto día ahí, y al fin salíamos de la habitación, la cual, por cierto, estaba más destartalada que el pequeño departamento que tenia cuando todavía era humano, debía medir mi fuerza, pero con el cuerpo de Rosalie distrayéndome, no podía concentrarme en nada mas- sol, arena y mar, que mas puedes pedir?

-A ti?- respondí, estábamos recostados sobre una toalla en la arena mirando el atardecer, o eso pretendíamos, ya que nuestra piel brillaba como diamante y yo prefreía mirarla a ella que la hermosa puesta de sol frente a nosotros, ella me miraba a mi también, se acerco y me beso suavemente, nos besamos hasta que el sol se oculto por completo, entonces ella se separo abruptamente y corrió hacia el agua.

-Me quieres? Atrápame!- sonreí pícaramente mientras me ponía de pie, la seguí por el agua durante un buen rato hasta que la atrape y la lleve a la casa de nuevo, allá iba otra habitación a ser destrozada, si podía estar así por el resto de la eternidad, seria el vampiro mas feliz de todo el universo.

_Ángel, somos arena y mar  
no te abandones, no te derrumbes amor  
Ángel, ángel, ángel te doy mi amor  
abre tus alas, deja tus sueños volar  
_

Rosalie y yo estábamos recostados en la cama, ella me abrazaba y recargaba su cabeza en mi pecho, yo le acariciaba la espalda mirando al techo, no podía dejar de pensar en todos los años que nos faltaban por vivir, era tan perfecto, mi vida, o como la llamaban Carlisle y Edward, mi existencia había girado radicalmente y ahora era completamente perfecta, ahora tenia una razón de vivir, ya no era la simple vida egoísta que había llevado siendo humano, Rosalie era el motivo de mi existir ahora, y yo haría todo lo posible por que ella fuera feliz cada segundo de su existencia, no me importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, nunca dejaría que se sintiera triste, la protegería con todo mi ser, la amaría y nunca jamás la dejaría sola, por que ella era mi ángel, el hermoso ángel que me había salvado de mi horrorosa vida pasada.

_Ángel... de amor, pero mi amor ya nunca te derrumbes  
ángel... de amor, pero mi amor ya nunca te derrumbes  
ángel... de amor, pero mi amor ya nunca te derrumbes  
ángel... de amor, pero mi amor ya nunca te derrumbes_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jejejeje.. que tal.. mi tercer song fic con parejas de Twilight..!! espero ke les haya gustad0o.. dejen Reviews por fa..!!


End file.
